Elecciones para Nuevos Fics
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Como leyeron ¡se abren elecciones para nuevos fics! ALERTA A LOS QUE SIGUEN MIS OTROS FICS Leer favor :3/TODOS SON KIDXCHORNA!
1. Primeras Elecciones

**ELECCIONES PARA NUEVOS FIC**

* * *

****_Últimamente he estado viendo algunas cosas y he decidido algo._

Por lo que lo que hare me dolerá **LAS SIRENITAS II **estará en PAUSA TEMPORAL (hasta que tenga alguna idea de como seguirlo ¬¬)  
En cuento a **LO NUEVO AYUDA **esa si continuara, tarde pero subiré continuación ^^  
**CASI UN HECHIZO **seguirá, tengo algunas ideas así que solo falta plasmarlas y** TELEVISORA EATER** si continuara solo díganme que les gustaría y… eso lo explica en el capitulo 3 [ver capitulo 3 de Televisora Eater al final]  


* * *

Eso fue un anuncio xD ahora si va lo verdadero.

Bueno, he estado teniendo algunas ideas para nuevos fics y quería ver que decían ustedes ¿si les gustarían? Si es así continua leyendo ^^  
Los "prototipo de Fic" son los siguientes

* * *

**ADDICION [KxC] [LEMON]**

_Una adicción no es del todo mala, ¿Qué pasaría si a un Shinigami con deseos de **eso** se le pase la mano? ¿Qué pasaría si **eso** le gusto demasiado que no quiere parar?_

Esa es una, no se si hacer un fic largo o simplemente un Onee-shot, lo que es seguro es que, como en todas mis historias, la pareja central es Kid y Chrona =w=

* * *

**MUÑECA DE PORCELANA [KxC] [POSIBLE LEMON]**

Al principio no sabia si hacerlo 100% Kid x Chrona o una mescla de las parejas mas famosas de Soul Eater, pero creo que mejor lo hare como lo pensaba al principio, siendo franca odio como manejo el Soul x Maka y el Black*Star x Tsubaki… Lo siguiente que leerán es como pensaba para el hacerlo mescla de cada pareja

_Hace unos años sus almas fueron encerradas, por la magia de una bruja, en finas muñecas de porcelana. Estas muñecas eran de familias burguesas de Francia, Alemania y Japón, sus padres las dieron por muertas. Al encontrarlas fueron enviadas a una casa de muñecas para venderlas, mas sin embargo nunca fueron sacadas de su colección… hasta el día en que tres peculiares chicos entraron, a causa de una de sus amigas, a la casa de muñecas…  
_  
Esta es la versión 100% KxC

_Hace años su alma fue encerrada, porque ella quiso, en una fina muñeca de porcelana. Esta hermosa muñeca es procedente de Francia, antes de la Revolución Burguesa. Su madre no la dio por muerta, culpo a su hermana la cual es una bruja y desaparece.  
Esta muñeca de algún modo llego a una curiosa cuidad llamada Death City. Es entregada a un excéntrico semi azabache…_

¿Cuál gusto más? Elijan pero desde ya aviso que soy un asco para escribir el SxM o el B*SxT

* * *

**SIN TITULO APARENTE [CROSSOVER KUROSHITSUJI Y SOUL EATER] [CielxChronaxKid]**  
**  
**Ok, para esta no tengo ningún titulo e.e soy un asco T3T bueno no tengo prologo, solo fue una idea que se me ocurrió cuando hablaba con mi amiga **Caro-chan** ambas amamos Kuroshitsuji y hace poco ella termino de ver Soul Eater y por influencia mía xD le medio-gusta el KxC ^^

_La idea es sencilla solo diré la idea que tenia en mente:  
Ciel y Kid son amigos de la infancia.  
Ciel llega a Death City junto a sus sirvientes, Sebastián es atacado por cierto grupo de Técnicos y Armas, Ciel se "encuentra atractiva" a la peli rosa y Kid celoso de este, sin saber porque, Ciel ordena a Sebastián descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de Kid hacia Chrona y viceversa. Intentara seducir a Chrona para molestar a Kid  
_  
Lo demás no puedo decirlo ^^Uu seria mucho xD pero ya se imaginan por donde va ¿no?

* * *

**¿CÓMO ESCOGER EL FIC QUE QUIERES LEER?**  
**  
_Sencillo, solo deja un review con el fic que te gustaría leer y al final, después de contar los votos (ósea daré solo hasta el 15 de octubre para que decidan), y el que mayor numero de votos tenga en ese me pondré a trabajar_**

¿Por qué 15 de octubre? xD no se, es mitad de mes ¬¬

espero les halla gustado alguna idea, favor dejar un review con alguno que te llame la atención ^^

* * *

**__**_Recuerden el Review para alguna historia ^^ ¿nee?_


	2. Se Cierran las Primeras Elecciones

**Se cierran las Primeras Elecciones de Fics.**

Primero que nada agradecer a las que dejaron sus reviews. Y a las que no pues igual xD

Ahora a lo que importa ¿Quién Gano?

**Adiccion: **Con 6 asimetricos votos ^^  
**Muñeca de Porcelana [KxC]: **Con 7 votos  
**Muñecas de Porcelana: **Con 2 votos  
**Crossover: **2 voto

Asi que por ende:

**Muñeca de Porcelana [KxC] **ha ganado y en segundo lugar **Adiccion**

Para suerte suya ^^ el Onee-shot de Adiccion ya lo tengo terminado ^^ son 16 paginas de Work, cuando tenga listo el primer capitulo o por lo menos el prologo de Muñeca de Porcelana lo subiré, tratare que sea en esta semana y sino traeré tres capítulos hecho de Muñeca de Porcelana para el 31 de Octubre.

¡Muchas Gracias por Votar!

**SE ABREN NUEVAS ELECCIONES**


	3. Segundas Elecciones

¡HEY QUE ONDA FANFICITON!

Pues hola, vengo ahora a hacer otro sorteo en cuanto a fics.

Verán en mi laptop tengo 6 proyectos que si se como continuarlos. Siempre serán KxC

A excepción de 1. Ese es el último.

* * *

**FIC #1**

_Colección de Drabbles y Onee-shot's del KxC  
Rating: M (contendrá Lemon)_

Pues este es así. Será un ABC de historias. Desde la más inocente como un tierno **b**eso hasta la más erótica como la **c**ama, cada letra tiene un significado para la pareja.

Si quieres que sea esta la escogida manda un review diciendo "¡FIC #1!"

* * *

**FIC #2**

_Sé mi Ángel.  
Rating: M (Lemon sutil)_

Este es corto. Lo sé. Consiste en que Chrona es un ángel y Kid un mafioso. Chrona desea ser el ángel guardián de Kid. Este últimamente ha tenido demasiada suerte para su gusto. Nunca la tuvo. Pero entonces cuando estaba por morir que unas alas blancas y puras aparecieron en su vida.

* * *

**FIC #3**

_Solos… ¿con amigos?  
Rating: M_

este si ya tiene hecho su summary. Y extrañamente esta casi-completo. Seria de digitarlo.  
_Siempre quieres estar con tu pareja. Solos… algo que el grupo de Spartoi no entiende o no entiende, se empeñan en pasar más tiempo juntos como amigos y esto sofoca al Shinigami, Kid, y a la media bruja, Chrona._

Ese es el summary. Es Lemon. (No me digas…)

* * *

**FIC #4**

_Shibusen: Academia de Música y Actuación  
Rating: K+_

También tiene hecho el summary.

_El Shibusen, una academia especializada para chicos y chicas con talentos en las áreas de Música y Actuación. Una academia donde debes ganarte el respeto de los demás por tu talento. Una academia donde rara vez conviven músicos y actores ¿podrían un músico y una actriz iniciar algo mas allá de la amistad?_

* * *

**FIC #5**

_Lovely Milkshake's.  
Rating: K_

Idea vieja. Era de una relación que tenia Julian (el verdadero, mi personalidad no) con una chica que hacia licuados.

_¿Quién iba a creer que detrás de una frío y delicioso licuado iba a estar una bella joven?/ quien iba a creer que los licuados enamoran/ KxC, AU, OoC_

* * *

**FIC #6**

_Rosa y Blanco, Azul y Ámbar.  
Rating: K+_

Este es un triangulo amoroso. SxCxK. Y tiene una pareja que me ha llamado la atención. BlackxMaka.

_El color favorito de Soul es el rosa/ -rosa-/ -me recuerda a Chrona-/ Kid me miro con rabia/ SoulxChrona. KidxChrona, AU, leve OoC, Soul POV_

Extraño no. Si me preguntan tengo la idea pero no se con quien carajos se vaya a quedar Chrona…

* * *

¿Cómo elegir?

Mandas review diciendo cual de los 6 fics que he presentado desean leer.

Si llegan a elegir uno de estos. Tardare en subir el primer capítulo aunque ya lo tenga hecho.

Porque si han visto he actualizado más rápido _Te Equivocaste_ puesto que era un fic viejito que tenía. Luego de publicar el ultimo capitulo, subiré el capítulo 13 de Televisora Eater, luego de ese subiré el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo proyecto _Kimi ni Todoke._

Por eso llevo a este fic. Luego realizar esto. ¿Cuál de mis fics desean que actualice más rápido?

_Cosas de Adolecentes_

_Recuerdos de un Amor_

_Muñeca de Porcelana_

_Eres Mía_

_Lo Nuevo Ayuda_

_Con los Años_

_Casi un Hechizo_

_Las Sirenitas II_

Elijan el fic que desean que suba y el que quieren que actualice una vez subido el segundo capítulo de _Kimi ni Todoke_.

* * *

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
